don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo/Credits
Full credits for "Finding Nemo" Opening Logos 2003 Release= |-| 2012 Release= Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents a Pixar Animation Studios film "FINDING NEMO" Closing Credits Directed By Andrew Stanton Co-Directed By Lee Unkrich Produced By Graham Walters Executive Producer John Lasseter Associate Producer Jinko Gotoh Original Story By Andrew Stanton Screenplay By Andrew Stanton Bob Peterson David Reynolds Music By Thomas Newman Story Supervisors Ronnie del Carmen Dan Jeup Jason Katz Film Editor David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director Oren Jacob Production Designer Ralph Eggleston Directors of Photography Sharon Calahan Jeremy Lasky Supervising Animator Dylan Brown Art Directors CG Supervisors Production Manager Lindsey Collins Sound Designers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Ben Burtt Randy Thom Scrolling Credits Casting Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Cast Production Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager Blake Tucker Story Artists Jim Capobianco Peter Sohn Joesph "Rocker" Ekers Bruce M. Morris Nathan Stanton Additional Storyboarding James S. Baker Max Brace Matthew Luhn Rob Gibbs Art Production Artists Nelson "Rey" Bohol Albert Lozano Peter Sohn David Fulp Nathaniel McLaughin Ellen Moon Lee James Pearson Bud Thon CG Painters Bert Berry Glenn Kim Jamie Frye Laura Phillips Yvonne Herbst Andrew Warren Visual Development Geefwee Boedoe Carter Goodrich Dominique Louis Peter Deseve D.J. Cleland-Hura Simon Varela Bruce Zick Tony Fucile George Hill Mark Whiting Editorial Supervising Film Editor Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors Kevin Nolting Katherine Ringgold Stan Webb First Assistant Editor Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Luis Alvarezy y Alvarez Jason Hudak David Suther Gabriel Siegel Editorial Production Assistants Gregory Amundson Jacob Parsons Gabrielle Siegel Animation Animators Carlos Baena Ben Catmull Tim Crawfurd Ike Feldman Travis Hathaway Rob Jenson Shawn P. Krause Matt Majers Amy McNamara Cameron Miyasaki Rodrigo Blaas Nacle Bret Parker Brett Pulliam Gini Cruz Santos Ross Stevenson David Tart Tasha Wedeen Bobby "Boom" Beck Scott Clark David DeVan Andrew Gordon Jimmy Hayward Nancy Kato Wendell Lee Daniel Mason Jon Mead Dave Mullins Peter Nash Michael Parks Rich Quade Andy Schmidt Patty Kihm Stevenson J. Warren Trezevant Adam Wood Ron Zorman Misha Berenstein Brett Coderre Doug Dooley Stephen Gregory Steven Clay Hunter Karen Kiser Angus MacLane Dale M'Beath Billy Merritt James Ford Murphy Victor Navone Bobby Podesta Roger Rose Doug Sheppeck Doug Sweetland Micheal Venturini Kureha Yokoo Characters CG Artists Bryon Bashforth Jason Bickerstaff Ziah Sarah Fogel Rob Jenson Micheal Krummhoefener Brandon Onstott Jeff Pratt Andrew H. Schmidt Keith Stichweh Brian Tindall David Batte Brian Boyd Lucas R. A. Ives Kristifir Klein Daniel McCoy Addirenne Othon David Ryu Bill Sheffler Danny (Dani) Sukiennik Erin Tomson Christine Waggoner Chad Belteau Martin Costello Steven James Sonoko Konish Casey McTaggart John Singh Pottebaum Tom Sanocki Eliot Smyrl Colin Hayes Thompson Dirk Van Gelder Unit Coordinator Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Liz Kupinski Carter Jun Han Cho Derek Williams Scott G. Clifford CG Artists Courtney Armitage Stefan Gronsky Mike Krummhoefener David Munier Apruva Shah Airton Dittz, Jr. Jae H. Kim Tom Miller Jack Paulus Erik Smitt Maria Yershova Louis Gonzales Keith Daniel Klohn Amy Moran Justin Ritter Micheal L. Stein Unit Coordinator Marcia Savarese Reef Unit Unit Manager Kim Collins Leads Robert Anderson Don Schreiter Kim White CG Artists Jessica Abroms Steve James David MacCarthy Lisa Kim Timothy Swec Chris Bernardi Sungyeon Joh Micheal K. O'Brien Burt Peng Sophie Vincelette Simon Dunsdon Micheal Kilgore Eileen O' Neill Andrew Pienaar Brad Winemiller Unit Coordinators Suzanne Hightower-Purcell Seth Murray Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager Siouxsie Stewart Leads Michael Fu Ken Lao Derek Williams CG Artists Brian Boyd Kevin Edward Jean-Claude J. Kalache Ivo Kos Kelly O'Connell Suzanne Slatcher Chris Chapman Christina Garcia Steven Kani Holly Lloyd Phat Phuong Peter Sumanaseni Jun Han Cho Christina Haaser Keith Daniel Klohn Martin Nguyen Gabriel Schlumberger Erdem Taylan Unit Coordinator Sheri Patterson Tank Unit Unit Manager Michael Warch Leads Brad Andalman Scott G. Clifford Sylvia Wong CG Artists Frank Aalbers Chat Belteau Liz Kupinski Carter John Halstead Ewan Johnson David MacCarthy Sajan Skaria Keith Stichweh Mark Adams Shawn Brennan Airton Dittz, Jr. Nigel Hardwige Thomas Jordon Amy Moran Suzzane Slatcher Maria Yershova Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Gary Bruins Ziah Sarah Fogel Patrick James Jae H. Kim Dan Schoedel Erick Smitt Brian Cordan Young Unit Coordinator Arik Ehle Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager A.J. Riebli Lead Justin Ritter CG Artists Dale M'Beath George Nguyen Michael L. Stein Digital Final Unit Manager Ethan Owen CG Artists Claudia Chung Micheal Kilgore Matthew Webb Richard Thompson Unit Coordinator Dana Leigh Murray Technical Development Technical Development Lead William Reeves Technical Development Team Jessica Abroms Anthony A. Apodaca Ronen Barzel Chris Bernardi Tom Duff Lauren Alpert Hoffman Shirley Konkle Casey McTaggart George Nguywen Brian M. Moren Bill Sheffler Mark Vandewettering Brad Winemiller John Alex Larry Aupperle David Batte Daniel Campbell Stefan Gronsky Thomas Jordon Ben Koo Tim Milliron Martin Nguyen Apurva Shah Erdem Taylan John Warren Andy Witkin Wayne Wooten John R. Anderson David Baraff Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Cynthia Dueltgen John Halstead Micheal Kass Ken Lao David Munier John Singh Pottebaum Tom Sanocki Richard Thompson Brad West Adam Woodbury Additional CG Artists Micheal Chann France Kumashiro Brian Clark Michelle Lin Andrew Jimenez Paul Seidman Studio Tools R&D Leads Dana Batali Mary Ann Gallagher Josh Minor Galyn Susman Tony DeRose Thomas Hahn Guido Quaroni Karon Weber Kurt Fleischer Micheal B. Johnson Brian Smits Andy Witkin Development Team Brian Andalman Jim Atkinson Sam "Penguin" Black Gordon Cameron Christopher Colby Brendan Donohoe Susan Fisher Eric Gregory Jamie Hecker Mitchell Im Shawna King Eric Lebel Antoine McNamara Peter Nye Hans Pederson Sudeep Rangaswamy David Ryu Key Seirup Marco da Silva Paul S. Strauss Brad West Wayne Wooten John R. Anderson Sanjay Bakshi Malcom Blanchard Loren C. Carpenter Bena Currin Max Drukman Julian Fong Susan Boylan Griffin Jeff Hollar Micheal Kass Cybele Knowles Mark Leone Gary Monheit Shaun Oborn Fabio Pellacini Aruon Rao Rudrajit Samanta Micheal Shantzis Maria Milagros Soto Dirk Van Gelder Audrey Wong Jane Yen Katrina Archer David Baraff Ian Buono Per Christensen Peter Demoreville Tom Duff F. Sebastian Grassia Mark Harrison Jisup Hong Chris King David Laur Tom Lokovic Nghi (Tin) Nguyen Micheal K. O' Brien Katrin Peterson Martin Reddy Chris Schoeneman Sarah Shen Heidi Stettner Kiril Vidimce Adam Woodbury David G. Yu Camera Camera Software & Engineering John Hee Soo Lee Matthew Martin Babak Sanii Drew TTV Rogee Production Additional Production Support Cindy Cosenzo Susan E. Levin Wendi McNeese Karen Paik Xanthe Holalek David Lortsher Roger Noyes Marc Prager Jennifer Kinavey Juile McDonald Adrian Ochoa Dan Sokolosky Information Systems Managers & Leads Erik Forman Peter Kaladis Alisa Gilden May Pon Christopher C. Walker Warren Hays Alex Stahl Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring, The Village and Signet Sound Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Ena Cahn Cratsenburg Heather Schmidt-Feng Anne Ho Linda McCampbell Cheryl Murata Kristina Ruud Deana Walker Nils L. Erdmann Mark Frazitta Heather D.C. Jackson Lisa McCampbell Karen Perry Joan E. Smalley Annette Wang Marty Eshoff Tim Glass Paul Kim Molly Nealan Andrea Nordeman Wendy Dale Tanzillo Sue Williams Creative Resources & Publicity Leeann Alaemda Shannon Brown Kathleen Chanover Keith Kolder Desiree Mourad Steven Argula Benjamin Butcher Mary Conlin Emery Low Michele Spane Clay Welch Anne Barson Jeanmarie M. Carrasco Karen Hartquist Patricia Moran Krista Swager Development Colin Bohrer Keil Murray Mary Coleman Karen Paik Stacey Hendricks Beatrice Springborn Facilities Aaron Burt Joe Garcia Cherise Miller Tom Carlsile Paul Gillis Edgar A. Ochoa William de Ridder Kenny Condit Keith Johnson Craig Payne Human Resources Shelby Madeleine Cass Dawn Haagstad Kimberly Adair Clark Sangeeta Prashar Lisa Ellis Monica VanDis Pixar Shorts Omid Amjadi Daniel A. Goodman Alex Orrelle Osnat Shurer Steve Bloom Gale Gortney Bill Polson Erin Cass Roger Gould Alice Rosen Chris Vallance Pixar University & Archives Christine W. Freeman Elyse Klaidman Elizabeth Greenberg Brandon T. Loose Randy Nelson David R. Haumann Andrew Lyndon Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Ray Davis Renee Lamri Jonathan Flack Dylan Sisson Lola Gill Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Chris Balog Micheal Jones Joni Superticioso Sequoia Blankenship Keith Kops Marlon Castro Jonathan Rodriguez Valerie Villas Craft Services Luis Alarcon-Cisneros Candelaria Lozano Maricela Navarro Osvaldo Tomatis Fernando Conteras Francisco Martinez Jose Ramirez Loretta Framsted Meagan Miller Guillermo Segovia Olga Velazquez Production Babies A.J. IV Bergen Ella India Jeremiah Matthew Noah Resse Thomas Aislinn Colin Emma Isaac Joshua Maximilian Oona Riley Amoey Cynthia Fiona Jack Louis Miles Owen Sophia Tobias Ayana Daniel Haiden Jacob Lucas Nico Parker Sophie Benjamin Dorri Hanako Jake Margaret Nina Rachel Tallulah Yonatan Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine Aquarium of the Pacific Hal Beral Roni Douglas, DDS Craig Gillespie Steinhart Aquarium Maria Elena Magana Cervantes Makai Charters Mike Severens Diving City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH Songs "The Girl from Ipanema" Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicuius De Moroes and Norman Gimbel "Psycho (The Murder)" Written by Bernard Herrmann "Fandango" Written by Bob Bain "Beyond the Sea" Written by Charles Louis Trenet Albert Lasry and Jack Lawrence Performed by Robbie Williams Courtesy of EMI Records under License from EMI Film & TV Music Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Processor Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storages Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Marionette™ Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by Shake Video Editing Software Provided by''' Audio Editing Software Provided by''' Rendered with Filmed in PixarVision® Prints by Technicolor® No. 38501 Finding Nemo Books Available Wherever Books are Sold Look for the Finding Nemo Video Games Where Games are Sold Exclusive Finding Nemo Merchandise Available at www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor Bob Whitehill 3D Technical Supervisor Daniel McCoy Director of 3D Production Joshua Hollander Technical and Rendering Sean Feeley Joshua Mills Yaa Lirng Tu Philip Graham Roxanne Parades Patrick Guenette Jonathan Pennyey Chris Horne Nadim Sinno Jay Vincent Jones Eliot Smyrl Erett Warne Post Production Closing Logos 2003 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Finding Nemo were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2012 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Finding Nemo were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages